


Love is all we need

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Cute, Love, M/M, Sex, Soft Husbands, classic robron, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Aaron and Roberts Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Robron - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Love is all we need

Robert groaned into his rice and chicken.

He sat at the dining table, picked at the leftovers and sighed. “I don’t want to go.”

Aaron tilted his head from the sink. “My mum needs numbers.”

“Well, it was horrendous last year.”

The big romantic pub night Chas throws had become somewhat of a thing to avoid in Roberts life. 

Aaron wiped his hands on the tea towel. “It’s not that bad, Rob.”

“It is. It’s…”

“We’re going.” Aaron stated. 

Robert’s eyes closed. “Really..”

“Yes. Final word.” He gave Robert a kiss and smiled. 

“Hate you.” Robert frowned. 

Aaron grinned, he knew that meant he hated how much he loved him. 

…

Aaron walked up the stairs to their room to tell his husband to hurry up. 

“Come on.” He saw Robert from the doorway and felt a rush of happiness. “You look well fit.”

Robert had dark blue jeans and a black jumper on. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s nice to get you out of them shirts and into something cosy.”

Robert soon found Aaron’s waist with his hands. “You can get me out of my shirt anytime.” 

“Is that right.” His hands travelled down to Aaron’s arse. “you can do it right now if you like.” His grin wide and cheesy. 

“Yeah?” Aaron felt his dick stir. “Maybe I will.”

Robert kissed his neck, I’m gunna show you how much you mean to me.” 

Aaron got the hem of Roberts jumper and pulled it over his head. 

The next part went quickly. Clothes being chucked off, kisses spreading over bodies and the urgency became apparent as Aaron tripped over a shoe and banged his head on the cabinet. 

“Fuck!” 

Robert tried not to laugh. “Alright?”

The situation was one Robert knew he had to hold his laugh until Aaron had decided he was in fact fine, otherwise there’d be no sex tonight. 

“Yeah. I’m good.” He rubbed his forehead and got the lube out the draw. “Come here.” 

The atmosphere soon got back on track when Robert was on all fours getting opened up with Aaron’s tongue. Robert gripped the duvet and deeply groaned as Aaron pressed two finger into him. 

“I’m Ready.”

“Hang on.” Aaron went back to rimming him, just because he loved it. 

Robert squirmed. “Fuccckkkkk Aaron don’t make me come yet!”

Aaron grinned and lined himself up. He pushed in slowly and Robert just melted. 

Aaron ran his hands down Roberts back, loving the freckles that made him even more turned on. He held his husbands hips and thrusted deeply. It was the image of himself filling Robert that always took his breath away. He built up a rhythm, one that was slow and torturous. 

“Turn over.” Aaron instructed. 

Robert smiled and got on his back. 

He lifted Roberts legs, wrapping them around his waist and pushed back into him. The pace got rapid and Robert felt like he was losing his mind.

Aaron kissed his chest and sucked on his nipples as Roberts hands grabbed Aaron’s hair. It was deep, it was passionate and it was hot as fuck. 

Both men sweating and grunting as Aaron felt Roberts legs shake a little. He knew that was the sign he was about to cum. 

“Aaro…Aaron.” 

“I know..” He gripped Robert’s legs and fucked him frantically. Robert tightened around him and made them both explode at the same time. 

The breathing heavy and the room sweaty. Both men starfished on the bed until they could form words again. 

Robert suddenly burst out laughing. 

Aaron frowned. “What’s so funny.”

“You hitting your… your head was so fucking funny.” He could hardly get the words out as he held his stomach laughing. 

Aaron playfully punched his arm. “Shut it.”

Robert couldn’t stop laughing. 

Aaron got up and straddled him. “I will kill you.” 

That made Robert laugh even more. Sound wasn’t coming out now, it was just a squeak. 

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh as well. He loved seeing Robert like this. 

“I won’t ever sleep with you again you wanker.” He said with humour. 

Robert stopped for a breath as he flipped Aaron over and laughed into his neck. 

Aaron felt so loved. “Hate you.” 

Robert lifted his head and kissed Aaron softly. “Love you too.” He tried to be serious before he started laughing again. 

…

They walked into the pub and Chas spotted them, charging forward and holding onto Aaron’s arms.

“Son, I need your help.” 

“With what?”

“The bartenders haven’t shown.”

“And..”

“And..” she looked at them both. “Please.”

They shook their head in unison.

“Nope.” Robert held his hands up. 

“Please boys. Please.. I need this to be a successful night.”

They sighed, feeling sorry for her. 

Aaron crumbled. “Fine.” 

Robert Nudged him. 

“What..” Aaron gave him a look. 

They both knew they’d be doing it. 

…

Robert rushed out the back to get more champagne as Aaron took someone food out. They crossed paths and Aaron felt bad. 

“Sorry about this. Not really a romantic night.”

“It’s okay. I’m actually enjoying the drama going on with the table by the bogs.”

“What’s happening?”

“Well he’s here with his bosses daughter and the boss has just shown up.” 

“Seriously. Fuck!”

“I know. I need to get back out there.”

Aaron laughed and Robert hot stepped it to the bar. 

….

It was 10:30pm and Aaron was getting a breather on the benches outside. 

“There you are, thought you’d found a better offer and left me.” 

“Never.” He stood up and pulled Robert into hug. “Love you.”

Robert kissed Aaron’s head. “Love you too.”

Aaron’s hands gripped him tighter. “Rob?”

“Yeah?” 

“You won’t ever leave me, will ya?”

Robert frowned. “What?”

“Just…”

“Never. Never.” 

There was a minute silence before Robert pulled away. “Dance with me.”

Aaron gave an embarrassed smile. “What…”

He held Aaron’s hands and started to moved them round in a circle. 

“This is stupid.” Aaron felt a bit red faced. 

“It’s just us. No one else, dance with me.”

Aaron felt emotional. “Only for you then, you idiot.”

Robert saw Aaron’s eyes well up and he knew his Aaron, he knew him better than anyone. “You soft git.”

Robert pulled him in and they slowly stepped round in a circle. It was intimate and caring with a hint of spark, everything they’re relationship was about. 

Chas opened the door and watched them for a second without them knowing she was there. She closed the door and left them to it. 

After a while Robert pulled back kissing Aaron’s lips again and again. He pushed their foreheads together with a smile. “Be my Valentines forever, Aaron.”

Aaron felt completely loved. “Always.” He kissed Robert again before pulling him back into a hug. 

They stayed like this until the cold got to them, before the made their way home, hand in hand. 

….

Robert came down the stairs. It was 2am and he woke up to find Aaron missing. 

Aaron had his head in the fridge. 

“What are you doing?” 

Aaron jumped like he’d just seen a ghost. “What the fuck, don’t scare me like that!”

“I didn’t mean to. What you doing?”

“Hungry.”

“Really!”

“Yeah.” He munched on some leftover pizza. “Want some?”

Robert looked from side to side. “Yeah, go on then.”

They sat there with just the light from the upstairs landing shining down the stairs. 

“This is kinda romantic.” Robert smiled. 

Aaron was about to dismiss it, but really, he kinda thought it was. “Guess so.” He grinned. “Honestly, one of the best valentines ever.”

“Yeah.” Robert said, covering his mouth. 

“Yeah.” The words soft and meaningful. 

Robert swallowed and put the piece of pizza down. “Let’s go to bed.”

“As in sleep?”

He shook his head. “As in… lets break the bed.”


End file.
